The present invention relates to a restroom, adapted to be used by disabled persons and comprising a wall carrying a seat foldable between an upper, vertical and a lower, horizontal position. In the last-mentioned position the seat forms the support surface of a bidet. The bidet function is performed by the introduction of a hand shower nozzle below a central opening in the seat.
When a disabled person is to visit a restroom he is confronted with two major problems. One of those problems is to enter the room, e.g. in a wheel-chair, to rise from the wheel-chair, to find a place in which he can safely remain standing, to sit down on a toilet or a bidet and then to revert to the wheel-chair. Another problem is to wash the body, especially its private parts. In this connection it should be remembered that, like very old people, disabled individuals often suffer from various diseases which significantly increase the need of frequently carrying out such washing operations. However, for corresponding reasons, the mobility of those persons is often very reduced, meaning that they also experience difficulties in reaching the abdomen.
A consideration of the above-mentioned problems must include the following two factors. The first one is that many disabled persons are forced to stay in hospitals just because, with the aid of the equipment available in their homes, they cannot themselves take care of their personal hygiene. The second aspect is that of privacy. Even if other individuals are at disposal, at home or in a hospital, to give the necessary assistance, most persons have a natural desire to be able themselves to perform such washing operations. The corresponding feeling is even especially prominent with disabled persons who are forced in so many other areas to receive assistance and mentally to accept their inability to perform several tasks.